deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost Rider VS The Undertaker
Johnny vs Mark-3.png|Shakaboy v1 Rule 666 - Don't Become a Biker.png|Arigarmy GoatvsGhost-3.png|Shakaboy v2 "The Day of Reckoning Has Come." Ghost Rider vs. The Undertaker is a What-If? Death Battle. It features Ghost Rider from Marvel Comics and The Undertaker from the WWE franchise. Description Two motorcyle-riding, vengeance-seeking hellspawns shall collide in a brawl that will open up the bowels of Hell itself in this Death Battle! Will the Ghost Rider put the Phenom down for good? Or will Undertaker tombstone him to Hell? The Penance Stare meets the Tombstone Piledriver! Who shall win in this bout? Intro (Cue DEATH BATTLE! Theme - Invader) ' ''Wiz: There are three things in life that are certain: heartbreak, Boomstick shooting a gun, and death. '''Boomstick: I like the second one best. But yeah, sooner or later, we're all gonna die and meet the Big Guy in the Sky...or completely cease to exist. Your pick. Wiz: However, these two entities don't experience death, but rather become it. Boomstick: Damn, this fight is gonna be badass! Johnny Blaze, the Ghost Rider! ' ' Wiz: And Mark Calaway, the Undertaker! '' '' Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Ghost Rider Wiz: The powerful demon, Zarathos, was creating an enormous empire for himself. The megalomaniac fought the Spirits of Vengeance and turned a numerous amount of their overseers, which were known as the Blood, against them, using their powers to increase his own. Boomstick: It was all going pretty well until he challenged the other Marvel Satan, Mephisto for control of his realm. Spoiler: Didn't turn out so well for him. ' ''Wiz: Mephisto used Centurious to fight for him, his lack of a soul making Zarathos' magic useless against him, with the end result being the enslavement of Zarathos to Mephisto. '''Boomstick: And just to put some more salt on the wound, Mephisto would force Zarathos to bond himself with mortals to mock the Spirits of Vengeance. Turns out that would turn to backfire on him. Really, really hard. Wiz: Johnathan Blaze was not your typical baby. Boomstick: I mean, yeah, you can tell by the name! Blaze? Sounds like a arson-loving baby to me. Wiz: Actually, he was born into a family of daredevils. His father and mother, Barton Blaze and Naomi Kale, were starring in a stunt show in the Quentin Carnival. Along with his siblings, Barbara and Daniel, little Johnny was living the best life he could. Boomstick: Ah, ya gotta teach 'em young. This is a ''Marvel origin story! ''Nothing good lasts for long. Wiz: You would be correct, Boomstick, as Naomi had left Johnny and Barton behind. While her decision was hard, she ultimately made it because of the family curse. Boomstick: Huh? Wiz: Over twenty thousand years ago, the Blood and the Spirts of Vengeance joined forces to defeat Zarathos. In order to stop the demon, the Blood formed the Medallion of Power, which contained the combined power of the Spirits and also a portion of Zarathos'. The Medallion was broken into shards and implanted into the spiritual bloodlines of two families. The Kales made themselves known to Mephisto when one of the shards transformed Noble Kale into the very first Ghost Rider. Despite failing to turn Kale to the dark side, Mephisto kept watch over the Kales as Noble presented itself in the firstborn of every generation. Boomstick: Well, anyways back to good ol' Johnny, his dad died, so there's that. He was adopted by Mona and Crash Simpson, and no, they aren't the yellow main characters of a show that should of died years ago. Wiz: The Simpsons basically lied about Johnny's background, because having most of your family desert you and your father dying in a stunt isn't really the fondest childhood. Boomstick: Fast forward some years later, and Johnny was met with the potential of another father figure dying. Crash had gotten cancer and Johnny had only one option to cure him: the Occult. He summoned Mephisto and asked him to save his father, but in return, Johnny would have to be his servant. He did and his father was saved and they all lived happily ever after...until Crash's dumbass died, like, almost right after in a stunt. Wiz: The nighter after his death, Johnny found himself transformed. A being with a skull for a head that was completely lit ablaze. From this day on, Johnny Blaze was known as...the Ghost Rider. Boomstick: It would've been cooler if you hadn't said "Ghost Rider" like two minutes ago. Ghost Rider: Rash fools! They believe me a mere human! They shall pay the price for having dared challenge...The Ghost Rider! Boomstick: Anyway, Johnny decided to dish out his own brand of fiery justice, but not in the typical goody two shoes hero way. "Oh, you blew up an entire hospital? Well, I think two years in jail would be good for you!" Nah, none of that shit. If he decided you were going to die...you were going to die. Wiz: As the Ghost Rider, Johnny has plenty of abilities and equipment at his disposal. '' '''Boomstick: One of the things he's best known for are his chains, which can grow in length, shape-shift into other weapons, can't be broken by holy beings, channel Hellfire, and can cut through just about anything...but...but they're chains, how can they cut through stuff?' Wiz: He also is armed with the Hell Cycle, which just slaps the laws of physics in the face. With Blaze, summoning it at will, it can ride fast enough to drive across water and outspeed Mjolnir, while being able to jump off of literally nothing, be capable of flight, transport Rider to and from Hell, and ignite anything it rides upon. Boomstick: Well, I mean...he was a stunt rider. So he kinda needs the need for speed. But screw all that, he has a shotgun that shoots Hellfire! That's ''hella ''badass! Wiz: No. Moving onto abilities, Blaze was granted with superhuman strength, speed, and durability. He took out Thor with a single punch, traded blows with the likes of Blackheart, Doctor Strange, and more, is fast enough to catch bullets in his teeth, and strong enough to shake off the combined attack of Captain America, Iron Man, and Thor. Boomstick: But in case he somehow gets hurt, he has a healing factor that would make Deadpool jealous. He can regenerate whole limbs and even his ground-up skull! His Hellfire we keep talking about isn't normal fire, but mystical fire, which he can project from pretty much anywhere, even his weiner. ' ' Boomstick: What a legend. Wiz: Hellfire doesn't only burn the outside of your body, but also your soul as well. It's capable of taking down Thor and Hulk, can channel itself through his weapons, hurt Doctor Doom when he had an insane amount of holy items on his person, can absorb normal flames, and it can even burn underwater, meaning it has to be at least 4000 degrees Farenheit! He's immune to it as well. Boomstick: He can also make it rain from out of the air. Cloudy with a chance of death. He can also grow huge, which increases his strength. Also, holy items don't really seem to have an effect on him, so good luck with that. Not to mention, he can raise the dead and clone himself. Don't try running from him either, because he can literally track you down by your sins. How would this guy ever lose a fight? Wiz: If all that wasn't enough, he also has his own plane of existence, when he grows exponentially more powerful and is able to summon other Ghost Riders from the past and form unbreakable chains from all around as well as Ghost Riders from the past. But by far, possibly his most powerful attack is the Penance Stare. Ghost Rider: Look into my eyes. Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. Feel their pain! Boomstick: It causes its victim's soul to burn with their past sins, and it's strong enough to take out Dr. Strange and friggin' ''Galactus!'' Wiz: He can affect a whole planet with this and even use it to read minds. It can either knock people out or kill them, depending on the sins. Boomstick: And you may think that's all she wrote, but hell no! This bastard gets even stronger. You remember how we said that the Medallion contains a piece of Zarathos. Well, if Johnny lets him take over, his power grows to insane amounts and gives Johnny some new abilities. Like, creating whatever he wants, telekinesis, and being able to control the elements. Only problem is Johnny doesn't really want Zarathos to take over because he's, y'know, evil. Feats: *''Traded blows with Blackheart, Thor, World War Hulk, Mephisto, Dr. Doom, Venom, and others'' *''Flipped over a freight train (6000 tons)'' *''Cut a skyscraper in half with his chain'' *''Can keep up with Spider-Man'' *''Beat several avatars of Satan'' *''Caught a bullet in his teeth'' *''Tanked missiles to the face'' *''Beat Dr. Strange'' *''As Zarathos, defeats other Ghost Riders with ease'' *''Strange theorizes if Zarathos would've fought WW Hulk, he would've beaten him easily'' Boomstick: Jeez, is there anything that can actually stop this guy? Wiz: Well, despite Rider's ridiculous powers and feats, he's not unbeatable. Weaknesses: *''Usually has to be knocked to let Zarathos take control'' *''Penance Stare doesn't work on people who feel no regret, (Deadpool and Punisher are just two that shook it off) the blind, the soulless, etc'' *''Zarathos, while powerful, can't reach his full power while fused with Johnny'' Wiz: The Stare, while powerful, doesn't work on people who don't regret their sins, people without souls, or the blind. Boomstick: Damn, I guess Daredevil beats Ghost Rider. Wiz: Plus, Zarathos can't reach his true potential while bonded with Blaze. However, with his lack of weaknesses and extreme power, it's best not to step in the path of the Ghost Rider. '' '' "Let's ride." The Undertaker Boomstick: Damn, I love me some good-ass wrestling. I don't think there's anything more patriotic than just watching giant, sweaty dudes hit each other until one of them falls to the ground. Wiz: Bit of a strange definiton, but yes, wrestling is home to some very interesting characters and there's no bigger company than the WWE. Boomstick: From the beer-drinking rebel, Stone Cold Steve Austin, to the goody, two shoes American icon, John Cena, the WWE is home to many larger-than life Superstars. Wiz: But few, if any, can compare to the legendary status of the supernatural Phenom, the Undertaker. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T2YP4A7RAeI Boomstick: Yeah, when you hear that bell, you're most likely going to get your shit kicked in. Undertaker: I don't make mistakes. I bury them. Wiz: The tale of the Deadman begins long ago in the Stygian, where the most despicable and heinous souls go after death. He was the guardian and ruler of this wicked place. Boomstick: So there's Hell and then there's Super Hell. Gotcha. Wiz: It was seemingly going pretty well for the Undertaker until the Embalmer came to battle the Undertaker for three books that contained a prophecy known as the Death Scribe. The three books had records of the future, along with unholy spells; whoever absorbed the powers of all three could either keep their power and rule over everything or use it to redesign the universe in their own image. Boomstick: This sounds like something straight out of Gravity Falls. Wiz: The Undertaker and the Ebalmer fought, with the Undertaker ending up with the victory, but was exiled into the mortal world and was reincarnated 450 years later to mortal parents. Boomstick: Ah, yes. The ultimate problem child: a demonic baby. Doesn't help that they also live in a funeral home. Anyway, Taker's mom had an affair with Paul Bearer, (R.I.P.) who also worked at the funeral home, giving birth to Kane A.K.A. the hybrid of Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger. Wiz: Being basically the Devil, Undertaker wasn't really a good child, often getting in trouble numerous times before doing something completely heinous. He had burned down the home, killing his parents, and scarring his half-brother. Boomstick: Damn, do these children ever watch Smokey Bear PSAs? Wiz: The Undertaker was eventually found by the Embalmer and taken back to the Stygian as a slave. The Embalmer then used his proxies in the WWF to gain power, strangely enough. Boomstick: Oh, but wait, flip and reverse it, there's a plot twist! Wiz: What does that even me-'' '''Boomstick: Paul Bearer was also a dude who was exiled from the Stygian, and he aligned himself with the Undertaker while the Embalmer held onto Kane by force for his half-sister, Jezebelle...this is a bit confusing.' Wiz: With all four of them knowing who the common enemy was, Undertaker, Kane, Bearer, and Jezebelle combined forces to defeat the Embalmer. And the rest is history. Boomstick: Being 6'10", weighing well over 300 pounds, and bearing the resemblance of the Grim Reaper, the shear sight of the Undertaker alone can strike fear into the hearts of even the bravest men. If that doesn't work, he can just beat you down. Wiz: The Undertaker's power is almost unmatched in WWE. He's able to take down demons like they're nothing, defeat John Cena, one of the strongest characters in WWE lore, in a mere two minutes and forty-five seconds, and lift up men that weigh well over 400 pounds. Boomstick: He's also really durable. Like that time he got blasted with Hellfire, then got knocked out of a ten story building, and just sat back up like nothing happened. He's also been hit in the head with chairs, sledgehammers, steel steps, etc. Hell, one time, he got 2nd degree burns and still went on to almost win the Elmination Chamber, one of the most grueling types of matches in WWE history, if it weren't for a certain Heartbreak Kid. Wiz: For a man his size and age, he's quite athletic as well, being able to jump 50 inches straight up in the air and leap over the top rope and almost glide several meters to divebomb his opponent. Boomstick: But in case all of that isn't enough to beat his opponent, he can just scare the everloving shit outta them with his abilities. Wiz: The Deadman's abilities seem to be specifically designed to mentally tear apart an opponent. He has the ability to instantaneously teleport, cast illusions, summon lightning, control the weather, possess people, project himself through others, control darkness. take and absorb souls to add to his power, is immune to soul magic, raise the dead, open portals between Earth and either Hell or the Stygian, heal himself by resting in a place of the dead, control technology, manipulate light, use telekinesis, use dark energy to add to his own power, as well as shoot it out of his hands, and use Hellfire. Boomstick: He's also got a pretty cool assortment of nifty weapons and tools. Like Johnny, he has his own motorcycle, albeit, it's nowhere near as cool. He's also got a shovel for just smashing people over the head with and a scythe for chopping. But, of course, how can you ever reference the Undertaker without talking about his badass signature and finishing moves? The Chokeslam and Last Ride both consist of 'Taker slamming you from a good ten feet in the air, Hell's Gate is a modififed gogoplata, or foot choke, that can crush an opponent's throat and suffocate them, and finally, the Tombstone Piledriver. One of the most devastating moves in WWE history. Wiz: For over a quarter of a century, the Undertaker has been digging holes and taking souls and few have ever stopped him. Feats: *''Has a 75.5% win rate'' *''Defeated John Cena, Randy Orton, Kane, etc.'' *''No sells getting slashed open by a werewolf'' *''A grave stone stabbed into his back only makes him angry'' *''Took out Braun Strowman with a single chokeslam'' *''Backhands a referee several feet'' *''Known as the best pure striker in WWE'' *''Knocks over the Wheel of Souls'' *''Threw Mick Foley twenty feet off of Hell in a Cell'' *''Used his telekinesis to lift a 10,000 pound ring'' *''Had a 21-0 streak at Wrestlemania'' *''Crushes stone with his hands'' Wiz: Quite possibly the Undertaker's most impressive feat is winning a consecutive 21 matches at Wrestlemania...which brings us to his weaknesses. Weaknesses: *''Brock Lesnar'' *''Gets physically weaker with age'' Boomstick: Out of all the Undertaker's opponents, there's been one he's never been able to truly beat. The Beast, Brock Lesnar. Wiz: Everytime the Beast and the Phenom have competed against each other, it's usually the Undertaker that is left lying on the mat. Hell, Brock was the first one to end Undertaker's legendary streak. Boomstick: And a mere two years later, Roman Reigns was the second one to defeat the Demon of Death Valley at the Show of Shows, and it's quite possibly due to 'Taker's aging. Yeah, he may be the ruler of hell, but he's still in a physical body. Wiz: Even then, the Undertaker has been taking out Superstars around the globe for decades and has implented his name into not only the history books of WWE, but sports as a whole. Boomstick: Man, he's the most badass grandpa ever. ' ' "Sometimes it is hell trying to get into Heaven." Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEAAATH BAAAATTTTLLLLEEEEEEEE Pre-Fight Setting: Graveyard It was a dark and cold night, the wind howling throughout the trees giving the area an eerie and almost supernatural feeling. The roar of a motorcycle grew louder and louder as a figure drove through the roads and at the gates of the graveyard. The being was dressed in biker attire, but he had a flaming skull as well as a flaming bike. This was no doubt the Spirit of Vengeance, the Ghost Rider. He hopped off the bike and skulked into the foggy graveyard. It was complete quiet for the first few minutes until he heard the distinctive sound of a shovel hitting the cold, hard dirt. He walked towards the direction and found a near-seven foot tall man, wearing a big, black hat and trench coat over his singlet and wrestling boots, digging a grave. This was of course the Demon of Death Valley, the Undertaker. Ghost Rider watched for a few seconds before Undertaker'' sto''pped and turned his head around to look at the fiery demon standing about five feet away from him. Ghost Rider: Hell's calling for you, 'Taker. Answer for your sins. The Undertaker simply released a sarcastic smirk and turned back around before letting out a long, deep breath. Undertaker: Hell can wait. My work here isn't finished. Besides, my "sins" were for the good of this world. Ghost Rider: Your parents would disagree. The Deadman clenched his fists and put his shovel down gently. Undertaker: If it's a fight you're looking for, I'm more than happy to oblige. '' Turning around fully, the Undertaker rolled his eyes into the back of his head and took off the coat and hat he was wearing and got into his signature fighting stance. Ghost Rider chuckled and pulled out his chain to combat the undead Superstar. FIGHT! Rider charges the Undertaker and throws a right hook with the chain wrapped around his fist. 'Taker dodged and planted his fist right on the side of Blaze's jaw, which didn't affect him that much. Rider leaped back and fired off a blast of Hellfire at the Deadman, who simply shook it off as it was nothing and teleported behind the anti-hero. He raised his left hand for a punch, but the Spirit did a 180, caught it, and arm dragged the undead juggernaut to the ground. He used his chains to anchor the Undertaker to the ground, but he sat up and teleported out of the chains. Stunned, Ghost Rider growled and sent a fury of Hellfire down from the sky. The ruler of the Stgyian put his arms up in front of his face and bore the hellish attack. When the smoked cleared, Johnny was upset to see the Deadman looking more pissed off than hurt. Before the Demon could retaliate, Blaze threw his chains forward and wrapped them around the wrestler. He yanked the Undertaker towards him and delivered a flurry of punches to the face and mid-section of Big Evil. The Undertaker finally caught one of the Rider's fists, as he kicked the daredevil off him and unwrapped the chains. ''Undertaker: You're in my yard now, boy. '' ''Ghost Rider: I fear no man or creature! Surrender to the powers of the Ghost Rider! Blaze threw forward his chain once again, but the Phenom narrowly sidestepped. However, one of the chains caught him on the shoulder, cutting it open and causing him to bleed. He snarled as he rolled his eyes back and rose his arms, causing a heavy fog to spread over the graveyard. Rider looked around warily trying to find where the Undead Outlaw had gone before he felt a heavy, blunt object hit the back of his head. He chuckled expecting to see the Undertaker desperately trying to take him out with a grave stone, but was surprised to see an undead zombie holding it. Johnny backhanded him with ease, sending him flying, yet another one jumped on his back and started gnawing on his skull, burning his face off in the process. Not even paying attention to that one, Rider looked around to see entire hordes of zombies all around, closing in on him. Ghost Rider: Son of a... He spread out his arms and shouted "BURN IN HELL" as a cloud of Hellfire burst from him, incinerating the ghouls to mere ashes. Ghost Rider: Show yourself, coward! Your sins will be answered! And just as he said that, Undertaker appeared in front of him and booted him in the chest, sending him back. Undertaker: I am the unstoppable force of Death, as well as the eternal flame of Life. I will not rest until I have completed my quest to collect the three books of the Death Scribe! Ghost Rider: That's what your after! You megalomaniacal bastard! Undertaker: Your world will remain the same, fool! I need the power to return to the Stgyian and restore order. Ghost Rider: Restore order, my ass! I won't let you be the ruler of this universe, not while I'm here! Undertaker: So be it. '' '' A dark energy began to course through the Undertaker's veins as he rushed towards Rider, throwing hands like there was no tomorrow. The best pure striker in the WWE hit Rider where it hurts before the Spirit of Vengeance unleashed his own combo. 'Taker staggered back a bit before he raised his hands up in the air and brought them down, sending lightning upon Johnny Blaze, who managed to evade most of it while firing off Hellfire at the Deadman. Undertaker vanished and reappeared behind the Devil's Bounty Hunter and plant his first right into his kidney. Not one to be outdone, Rider ducked down and punched the ground. All of a sudden, the ground started to rumble as the undead stumbled out of their grades all heading towards the Deadman. Undertaker: How original. Ghost Rider: Silence! Despite the fact that he was the one who had raised them from their tombs, the demonic mercenary grabbed the nearest one by the hair and swung it at the wrestler, the heels of the ghoul smashing off the face of the Undertaker, sending him back somewhat before swatting away a zombie that had gotten too close. The next one that came over had its head ripped off as Undertaker used its spine as somewhat of a whip. He swung as the vertebrae cut through the corpses like a hot knife through butter. Distracted by the zombies, the Undertaker failed to hear the roar of the Hell Cycle mowing through the herd of zombies before smashing through Big Evil. Ghost Rider threw his chain up in the air and wrapped it around the Deadman, then yanking it down dragging Undertaker across the freezing ground, beating him against tombstones and trees. (Stop Music) The Rider didn't stop until he had reached the middle of a desert, which took him around thirty seconds. He finally hopped off the cycle and looked behind him to see the Deadman, bleeding from all over, seemingly immobile. Removing the chains from him, the Spirit nodded his head. Ghost Rider: Finally, the bastard is de-'' Almost if on cue, the Undertaker had sat up and got to his feet. The Rider, almost at a loss for words, readied his chain once again as the Phenom raised his hands as dark clouds came over the sky. It started to thunder and pour rain, lightning spreading across the sky. ''Undertaker: I'll send your ass back to the grave where you belong! Undertaker put out a hand in front of him as a dark orb erupted from his palm, hitting Johnny Blaze right in his chest. He fired off three more before the Spirit of Vengeance swung his chain in the air like a lasso and threw it right around the Deadman's neck. He tightened it as he saw the Demon start to suffocate and brought him in closer to finish him off with the Penance Stare. Upon being dragged near the Rider, the Undertaker had picked up a large rock and bashed it against the Rider's head, knocking him off balance before grabbing him by the throat. The Undertaker lifted the Ghost Rider upon into the air with a scary amount of ease and brought back down to the ground hard, the chokeslam cracking the ground beneath the Rider. As he struggled to get up, the Undertaker flipped Rider onto his back and delivered several heavy punches to the head of the Marvel anti-hero, each one chipping away at his skull until finally, most of it had turned into dust. (Stop music) Undertaker: I'll see you in Hell. The Undertaker started teleported away, back to the graveyard from whence he had came from. K.- All of a sudden, the fragments from Ghost Rider's skull had started to align themselves back up into the shape of a skull. The Rider sat up, much like his opponent, and mumbled some profanities under his breath. He whistled as the Hell Cycle came zooming by. He jumped on it and decided that he was going to end him once and for all. Part Two: Hell Will Be Calling Your Name Setting: The Graveyard The Undertaker laid in a self-made grave as his wounds healed and he renewed himself to good health. He sat up when he once again heard the sound of the Hell Cycle coming towards him. Undertaker: ...Shit. With that, he hopped out of the hole, got on his own cycle, and grabbed his scythe from the ground. He sped to meet the sound of the Hell Cycle while holding the sycthe with a tight grip. Upon seeing the Spirit of Vengeance, Undertaker swung at him with the scythe once he got within striking distance, but missed as Ghost Rider had ducked and drove the Hell Cycle behind the Deadman. He yanked him by the hair, sending him, crashing off the bike and to the ground. Rider leaped off the bike and attempted to curbstomp the Superstar, but the Undertaker had rolled out of the way and connected a big right on the Ghost Rider's jaw as he hit the ground. The Spirit started to stumble before throwing out a chain around Undertaker and sending Hellfire through it, causing Big Evil to scream out in pain. He powered through it, however, and managed to saunter towards Rider and grab him by the throat, once again trying to attempt a chokeslam. Ghost Rider saw this and grabbed Undertaker by the head and brought him close. Ghost Rider: Look into my eyes and feel the sins you brought upon others! But muchto his surprise, the Penance Stare did nothing to affect the Phenom as he simply smirked and tightened his grip around the Rider's throat and lift him into the air. Undertaker: You can't harm the soul of one who has none. Undertaker tried to slam him to the ground once more, but the Ghost Rider took this opportunity to blast a shot of Hellfire right into the Undertaker's face, causing him to drop the Rider and clutch his face. Ghost Rider shot out another chain and punched the Deadman into the air. He then raised his hands and brought them down, sending down another storm of Hellfire. At this point, the graveyard was completely destroyed, Hellfire consuming the graves, giving off the distinct smell of burnt flesh. The Undertaker fell back to the ground, heavily damaged as the Ghost Rider drew closer to him. The Rider picked him up and held him in the air. Ghost Rider: Any last words? Not even giving him an answer, the Deadman spit in his face and punched him, making the Devil's Bounty Hunter lose grip of him. The Undertaker then delivered a devastating boot to the side of the Rider's head, sending him to the ground. Both fighters ran towards each other and performed monstrous combos on one another as their fists then collided with the other's face, making both of them hit the ground. The Ghost Rider was the first one to rise to his feet as he walked towards the Undertaker, who was bleeding from his cheek and exhausted. All of a sudden, a portal opened beneath him as he grabbed Rider by the ankle and attempted to drag him in. Blaze swung out his chain to a nearby gravestone, attempting to anchor himself, but it was to no avail as the Undertaker had dragged him to his playground: the Stygian. When Rider opened his eyes, he found himself in a hellish place with the most hideous ghouls and demons crawling around. Undertaker: Welcome to the Stygian, where I rule. Your final resting place. '' '' Ghost Rider jumped in the air and shot a blast of Hellfire out of his palm, but it was swatted away by the Deadman as he pointed his index finger forward. Suddenly, several demons rushed towards Johnny Blaze. He punched one away and another he incinerated with a shot of Hellfire that erupted from his mouth. Undertaker took this opportunity to teleport beside him and shoot his right fist into the air, creating a pillar of Hellfire that completely surrounded the Spirit. Blaze crossed his arms and beared the flames as the pillar eventually grew smaller and smaller until it was completely gone, for Johnny had absorbed it. He uncrossed his arms and let loose a barrage of Hellfire that consumed the Deadman, yet he was unfazed by it and simply kicked him in the abdomed, causing the Ghost Rider to keel over. Undertaker then hoisted Blaze upon unto his shoudlers in a powerbowbb position before grabbing him by his belt and lifting him up even higher. Big Evil then slammed the Rider down onto the ground. Hard. It created a crater beneath him as he groaned out in pain. Undertaker rolled his eyes back and stuck out his tongue while performing the slit throat motion, signaling that the end was near. (Stop music) ---- Inside Ghost Rider's mind Zarathos: You're weak! Let me finish him off once and for all! Johnny: No! You're too dangerous! I can take him on! Zarathos: Foolish human! Your arrogance will be our downfall! It is my time! ---- While in the crater, the Rider started to stir and mumbled something, almost in a whisper. Undertaker: The hell you say, boy? Ghost Rider: I said run. Straight after that, a blue inferno erupted from the crater, completely consuming everything within a five mile radius except the Deadman himself. Emerging from the hole was a massive being that looked similar to Ghost Rider, but with blue fire matching the blue cape and boots he had over a purple singlet. Undertaker: A new makeover ain't gonna help you. Zararthos: Ha! I am Zarathos, the supreme being that shall put you away for eternity. Undertaker: Give it your best shot. (Resume music) Zarathos opened his mouth a shot out a blaze of Hellfire, which the Deadman dodged and followed up with a beam of dark energy, which did nothing but merely annoy Zarathos. Zarathos: I'm not impressed with a pathetic worm such as yourself. Zarathos raised his giant foot and attempted to crush Undertaker, but the Deadman managed to catch his foot up in time and hold it off him for a brief moment. He teleported onto Zarathos' shoulder, attempting to punch the demon in his face, but he was simply flicked off as if he were a bug. The Undertaker got up to his feet, but then fell to one knee soon after. Zararthos: Hahaha! Is this the mighty Undertaker that the Rider was having so much trouble with? Pathetic! Here, let me help you out. Zarathos mockingly shrunk down to a normal size and walked towards the Undertaker. He stopped midway and watched as the Undertaker looked up to him, smirked, and flipped him the bird. Zarathos: ...Your time is over. (Stop music) The demonic spirit held out a single palm and let out a blast that completely vaporized the Superstar. Zarathos bellowed a laugh before opening a portal to the mortal world to continue his reign when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see a padded fist flying his way. It hit him in the face before he got hit with three other punches and finally and left hook that sent him crashing towards the ground. He looked up to see the Undertaker, but he looked stronger, more physcially capable. The physical form of the Undertaker had been destroyed but his true demonic form was just unleashed. Undertaker: Let's finish this. Zarathos: Still alive? You're more powerful than I truly gave you credit for! However, it still won't be enough to stop me! (Resume music) Zarathos pulled out his chain and threw it at the Deadman, creating three shurikens. Undertaker simply flicked them away before bumrushing the Spirit and hitting him with a series of heavy blows before Zarathos pushed him of and used his telekinesis to pick up a rock and smash it into the side of the Phenom's face. The rock did nothing more than distract the Undertaker while Zarathos summoned the giant, grotesque hand to come out of the ground and crush the Undertaker in its grasp. However, Death Valley's resident demon had grabbed its middle finger and ripped it off. He then drove the long, dirty fingernail into its palm, causing it to fade away and become obsolete. Surprised by this, Zarathos let out a nervous laugh before sending a storm of Hellfire, only for the Deadman to respond with his own. The two forces clashed, creating a heat that sfar surpassed the heat of Hell itself. Taking this opportunity, Zarathos ceased his attack and dodged the stream of Hellfire and grabbed the Undertaker by the throat before creating a portal that they both dropped into. (Stop music) ---- Undertaker ripped the demon's hand off of him and looked around, confused. It looked similar to the Stygian, but without the fire and demons. Zarathos: Now...you are in my world. Zarathos punched the ground as several undead ghouls came out of the ground and crawled towards the Deadman. Undertaker slapped one away before destroying the rest of them with a powerful beam of dark energy. He then teleported behind Zarathos and hit him in the spine before turning him around and picking him up as if he where preparing for a scoop slam. Instead the Undertaker held him upside down before falling to his knees, crashing the demon on his head. The Deadman folded his arms as if he were preparing to put him in a casket before he heard a series of howls behind him. He turned around to see dozens of Ghost Riders standing there behind him. He averted his attention from Zarathos as he looked to see what he could do. After realizing he was outnumbered, he chuckled and bowed his head. Undertaker: So this is it...the last ride. Zarathos had gotten to his feet and stood at the front of the Ghost Rider army. Zarathos: End him. Without hesitation, the Ghost Riders all shot out a beam of Hellfire that completely consumed the Undertaker. When it was all said and done, there was nothing there. One by one, the Riders started to disappear until it was only Zarathos. (Stop music) Before opening a portal to enter the mortal world, he heard the deep and gravelly voice of the Deadman behind him. In shock, he turned around to see the Deadman in pure white as he floated at the top of the dimension. Undertaker: You may have won now, but I can promise you this...I will not rest in peace. He then vanished out of thin air. Zarathos, still stunned continued to walk through the portal and forever remembered the name, Undertaker. K.O.! Zarathos begins his reignof terror on Earth by fighting off the Avengers while a grave that has the name "Undertaker" on it is struck by lightning. A hand comes out soon after. Results Boomstick: Holy shit...that was wild. Wiz: Both the Ghost Rider and the Undertaker were extremely powerful, but the Spirit of Vengeance prevailed for several reasons. Boomstick: And let's go ahead and get this out of the way: neither of them can truly kill the other. Ghost Rider can only be killed by the true God while Undertaker simply can't die. No god will claim him and no devil will have him. Kinda like Lobo...well, I know what the next DBX is gonna be. Wiz: Now see, the Undertaker in his physical form, while not actually human, is still lacking compared to Ghost Rider. Undertaker can lift near 500 pound men? Ghost Rider can lift 6000 tons. Undertaker can keep up with guys like Rey Mysterio? Ghost Rider can keep up with guys like Spider-Man. What I'm trying to say is that Undertaker's physical feats just don't compare to Ghost Rider's. Boomstick: Now in his physical form, Undertaker's greatest feat is taking out John Cena in less than three minutes. Arguably Cena's greatest feat is defeating Stardust, a fifth dimensional being. This is a multiversal feat, so that should mean Undertaker is multiversal right? Except for the fact that in 2003, a less experienced and newer John Cena nearly defeated Undertaker while he was in his prime. So 15 years later, a more beaten down Undertaker can defeat a more experienced and stronger Cena? Doesn't quite add up. Wiz: But we can at least say that via scaling Undertaker is possibly multiversal. Only problem for him is that Rider has taken down multiversal opponents such as Doctor Strange in the past. In his true demonic form, we can assume that the Undertaker's power grows even higher. Boomstick: Which is where Zarathos comes in. While not at his full 100% power, it's still a pretty big upgrade from just normal Ghost Rider. Now I'm sure you're all thinking, "Oh, why didn't the Hellfire and Penance Stare affect the Undertaker like it should've?" The answer is simple, 'Taker just doesn't have a soul. Wiz: Which means that the Rider had to find other ways to put him down. Also, the Undertaker plays mind games with his opponents. Casting illusions, bringing down lightning, and possessing others are ways he can do this. Problem is, Johnny Blaze is not one to be manipulated. Boomstick: Dr. Strange could barely enter his mind, what's the Undertaker gonna do? Wiz: When all's said and done, both fighters are extremely powerful in their own right, but Ghost Rider's superior skills, abilities, and power gave him the victory. Boomstick: Looks like the Phenom just couldn't ''undertake ''the task at hand. Wiz: The winner is, the Ghost Rider. '' '' Winner: Ghost Rider *''+ Physically superior'' *''+ Had taken on foes similar to the Undertaker in the past'' *''+ Zarathos upgrades his power'' *''+ Mind games wouldn't work on him'' *''= Couldn't kill each other'' *''- Not as experienced'' *''- Soul attacking moves wouldn't work'' *''- Not as good of a fighter'' '' '' Loser: Undertaker *''+ Soul attacking moves wouldn't work on him'' *''+ More experienced'' *''+ Better fighter'' *''+ More powerful in his true form'' *''= Couldn't kill each other'' *''- Mind games wouldn't work'' *''- Not as physically superior'' ''Next Time ''' '' '''Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! Category:Shakaboy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Vengeance' themed Death Battles